pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Pikmin
These Pikmin are not actually electric resistant or have anything to do with electricity. They are the fifth pikmin type to appear in the game Pikmin: New World. Their name, Electric Pikmin, refers to their colour, electric blue. They are found in a small grove of Mugnut Trees near the dropoff near the end of the Hall of Gales. They are just a bit bigger than white pikmin and have four arms that allow them to climb up trees and retreive objects. These extra arms also provide them with extra balance so these are the only pikmin that never trip or fall down. This makes them very resistant to the gusts created by aerial blowhogs and the strong wind that blows over its homeland, the Hall of Gales. Beacuse of this ability, they are made extremely difficult to deflower. They are small but nearly as slow as Purple Pikmin so they could be used in jobs meant for whites, even though they lack their speed and poison immunity. They are very useful for carrying items as their extra arms give them the strenghth of two pikmin, and they are a little bit faster than purples.Their climbing ability is commonly used to climb up to out-of-the-way places like trees, cliffsides and even the undersides of some rock formations. Yellow Pikmin have to land on a solid surface to pick up items perched on high ledges. These Pikmin, however, cannot be thrown very high but can climb up to places that are unreachable even by yellows but can only climb on climbing trails. However, the most common usage of these pikmin is to climb up Mugnut Trees to collect their giant Mugnuts. Once picked and on the ground, all types of pikmin can swarm all over the mugnut to break it open and get the item inside. These pikmin are also immune to the effects of Nutmites that may infest the nuts. Sometimes Electric Pikmin are needed to pass onwards through an area or dungeon. They can create a ladder by making a bridge that goes from the ceiling to the floor of a room, allowing the player to get high enough to throw Yellow Pikmin at an very high up treasures. They can also hit plants on the ceiling to lower down already-made wooden bridges to the ground to allow pikmin to cross. Their onion is alot smaller than most other onions but still bigger than the Rose Pikmin's onion. Because of this, only forty pikmin may be stored within the onion at a time. If any more pikmin are harvested in just one day then they will be unable to return into the onion and and thus will be trapped on the planet's surface until sundown and be counted as dead. They can also be made by throwing pikmin into Aquamarine Candypop Buds. Pikmin Notes Electric Pikmin (Pikminus clambrius) "I have named these curious pikmin Electric Pikmin due to their radiant electric blue skin. They also apparently have two sets of arms which may be the result of a duplicated gene. They use these extra arms very much to their advantage. They appear to have developed a relationship with the common plant known as the Mugnut that they depend upon to use its massive nuts. Once they manage to open them, the pikmin will eat whatever they find inside them while, in the process, covering themselves in the tree's pollen and seeds. Mugnut trees may rely entirely upon the travel of Electric Pikmin going from one plant to another to diversify their species. This form of plant/pikmin symbiosis appears highly effective as this particular plant species is now found all over the pikmin planet. I am starting to wonder if it is truly possible for all of these changes to have happened in the time that I have been gone." Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Pikmin Family Category:Pikmin: New World Pikmin